tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disparate Youth
Disparate Youth is the upcoming RPG from the critically acclaimed TOGA nominated host kilikfanof2mrow, with cohost owlb0ned. Link to Group: http://www.tengaged.com/group/3120 Link to Group Wiki: http://disparateyouth.wikia.com/ About Disparate Youth Disparate Youth is kilikfanof2mrow's return to the Teen Drama hosting scene since the completion of Wide Awake. A few members of the cast of that show are returning for this show, and many other cast members have a bit of a resume with Teen Dramas. The story line is more in tune with kilikfanof2mrow's semi-successful and TOGA-nominated Kandy Life (the original, not the reboot), than Wide Awake. During the process of the show, it was going to be named "Living It Up" and "Shady Side Heights" but neither stuck on, and as it became more noticeable that it should be named after a song. Taking from the two previous examples, the song Disparate Youth came through as the song that seemed to fit the story line that was going to be shown. Summary (Straight from the Wiki) This teen drama takes place in the bustling suburban metropolis of Pittsburgh, in its Fox Chapel neighborhood. Rich or poor. Male, female, or intersex. Gay, straight, bi, or whatever you use. Hair color. Eye color. Nationality. All these things and so much more make us different, make us disparate. We might go to the same school, might even have a few classes together, and we might just work with one another, but that's where our similarities end. Everyday is a challenge for each person, but the reasons why vary from person to person. This show follows a group of teens during their high school years as they try to become the best people they can be. What one sees as a challenge, another sees as a success. Each story is different, but the lines will blur. Casting Casting started on April 21st. So far there are 20 characters that have been casted, two played by one player (kilikfanof2mrow). Casting will always be open on the show, but there will be a strict limit of 25 people during any rotation of the show, between the four grades in a typical high school (Seniors, Juniors, Sophomores, and Juniors) Characters And Seasons Each character will age during the season, and each season takes the course of about a year, so each group has their chance to shine. Some characters will move on, others will stick around, and some might be found dead, it all really depends on the character. (Is current as of 4/24/2013) Trivia *This is the first time that the two main characters that kilikfanof2mrow play are not related to each other, but are related to other people. *The age limit for any casted character will depend on the season. Season one is 14-19. *The group takes its name from it's theme song, Disparate Youth by Santigold. *This is the third group that kilikfanof2mrow has hosted that has done that, the first two being (Chronologically) Kandy Life and Wide Awake. *This is the first group hosted by kilikfanof2mrow that has three different age groups for one family (the Mitchell family: Faye- Senior, Aimee- Junior, Chance- Freshman)